Who's Sam Manson
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: During a ghost fight Skulker blasts Sam into a tree thus making her lose her memory. I'm bad at summaries.
1. Prologue

**Hi hi, I's PhantomPhan67 here. It's like, past 1:30 in the morning, I couldn't sleep, I already had this typed so I figured I might as well post it. I don't own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

><p>Samantha (Sam) Manson, Tucker Foley, and Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom were patrolling their hometown Amity Park one night. While patrolling, they were reminiscing about the days back when they were 14. They spent the most time talking about the day before high school started, which was one week after Sam's birthday, that Danny got his ghostly powers. That day went like this (AN: I haven't seen the episode "Memory Blank" in a long time, so I don't remember exactly what happened).

Flashback: Sam POV:

"C'mon Danny. It's a ghost portal! Aren't you curious?" I said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Sure I am, but I can't go in there," Danny said, with his light blue eyes silently begging for this conversation to be over.

"I agree with Danny, he can't go in there, who knows what will happen," said our other best friend Tucker, spring up from nowhere as he often does.

"Why not, are you scared?" I said getting uncomfortably close to Danny.

"No, fine I'll go in." He said backing away slowly, he took a deep breath of air, turned around, put a black and white jumpsuit on, over his usual red and white tee shirt and jeans, and turned back to face the portal, he was about to step in when.

"STOP!" I yelled as loud as I could. He turned around to face me, I walked over to him.

"Why, what is it Sam?" he said quickly.

I pointed to his chest, and started softly laughing while I said "You can't walk around with this on your chest," I ripped off the sticker of his dad's smiling face, still slightly laughing. I could hear Tucker laughing behind me. I turned back to where I was standing and said "Go," and so he did, from there on I'm a little foggy on details so, all I know, is that Danny came back out of the portal after a flash of light with green eyes, white hair, opposed to the usual black color, the black and the white colors on his jumpsuit switched, and he also had an emblem of a D with a P inside of it on his chest.

Flashback End

**Amity Park, Sam POV**

"Can you guys believe that exactly one year ago Danny got his ghost powers?" I said trying to start a new conversation.

"I know, I can-" Tucker said getting cut off by, Technus, Skulker, Ember, and Vlad.

"Yes, it is I Technus, Mast-" Technus began, shortly getting cut off by Vlad, who then started yelling at them "I thought that we talked about this, I get to speak first because I brought you all here."

Danny then turned to me and Tucker and said "Let's get you guys somewhere safe, then I'll come back for these clowns." Tucker and I nodded. Danny then fazed us through the ground and over to my mansion, he let go of Tucker when we got to my basement, Danny still held onto me and carried me up a few floors to my room.

I was about to ask him why he brought me upstairs when he began talking, he said "Sam, do you know why I brought you back to your house?"

Yes, it's because you can handle those losers, right," I said, hoping I was right.

"No, it's because I care about you too much to let anything happen to you. Sam- Samantha Manson, I love you," He smiled a smile that makes me feel like I'm  
>melting.<p>

"I love you, Daniel Fenton," I smiled; he leaned in and kissed me.

"I have to go Sam, but I promise that I will be back" and with that he was gone.

In ran Tucker, I must have had a stupid looking smile on my face because he asked me "What's wrong?" and gave me a puzzling look.

"Nothing," I replied and flopped onto my bed, "absolutely nothing"

"Okay, what happened to Danny," he asked.

That snapped me out of my trance "Oh shoot, Danny! I have to help him!"

I ran out as fast as I could and ran to the park where Danny always fights.

I saw him with Skulker, Vlad, and a Thermos. I guessed that he already trapped

Technus and Ember. I started to run over to him, but Skulker saw me and shot me away, towards a tree.

**Danny POV**

I turned around to see what Skulker shot and I saw Sam against a tree with her eyes closed. I turned my attention back to Skulker and Vlad and started taking my anger out on them. I eventually finished and sucked them into the Thermos, I flew over to Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Wanna kill me for writing this? Let me know, flames accepted. More to come.<br>Peace, Love, Phantom,  
>PhantomPhan67<br>****:D :P **


	2. Tucker Foley

**Hiya, PhantomPhan67 here, I don't own Danny Phantom... now, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<br>**  
>"Sam" I heard faintly and started opening my eyes.<p>

"Sammy" the same voice said, it was a little louder so I opened my eyes a little more.

"Sam Manson" it said, and I fully opened my eyes, I looked up at the face in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Who am I?" He asked confused.

I nodded, "Who are you? Where am I? WHO'S SAM MANSON!" by the end I was yelling as loudly as I could at the thing in front of me.

"Okay then, in order, I am Danny Phantom, you are in the park of Amity Park, and you are Sam," said Danny, (still in ghost form) slowly.

"What are you? I mean seriously, you're glowing," I asked him.

"Right, I can't explain now. I have to take you home." He said trying to sound relaxed.

"Okay, fi-. Wait, how do you know where I live?" I asked quickly.

"Just trust me. I'm not going to hurt you." He said sounding convincingly.

"Fine," I said angrily.

He picked me up bridal style, scaring me half to death, and carried me to a mansion on the edge of town. He placed me on the front porch and told me "Wait here, I'll get someone to take you inside." Then he disappeared.

From down the street walked a boy with black hair, and blue eyes, he said, "Hey Sam, what are you doing out here?"

"And you are?" I asked hoping that he could explain anything to me.

"Ha, are you going to go in?" He laughed.

"I don't know if I can just walk into a random house," I explained.

"Okay, then just follow me I guess," He said confused and rang the doorbell. Another boy answered the door; he had on a red beret and had green eyes.

"Finally, I was about to give up on waiting for you two lovebirds to get back."

"We're not lovebirds!" I yelled. This made the black haired boy really sad.

"What?" He said sadly.

"What do you mean 'what'?" I said slowly, but before I could finish, he ran away.

"Sam, what did you do to Danny?" said the boy with the red beret.

"Who's Danny? And who are you?" I said angrily.

"What's up with you? I need to take you to the… hospital." He said swallowing before saying hospital.

"Wait, fear of hospitals, a red beret, TUCKER?" I said piecing things together.

"Yes? C'mon, the faster we get there, the faster we can leave" Tucker said, pushing me towards the hospital.

"So besides me and kind of Danny who have you talked to since you abandoned me earlier?" Tucker asked me to pass the time on the way to the hospital.

"Um, Danny Phantom and that's it." I answered.

"So just me and Danny then" He said semi-confused.

"WHO IS DANNY!" I yelled. Tucker never actually did tell me.

"Danny, Danny Fenton, how do I describe Danny Fenton? He is the son of two ghost hunters, he has an annoying older sister, he is our other best friend, and hehasacrushonyou." Tucker replied muttering the last description.

"What was that?" I asked not.

"Nothing, hey look we're here." Tucker said. 'I never thought I'd be happy to see a hospital,' he thought.

"But- never mind," I said wanting to know what he said.

"Let's go, follow me," I did as he said, then when we got inside I sat down and he got me an appointment to see what was wrong with me.

"C'mon Sam, let's go see the doctor," He said

I got up and followed him "What's up with you today?" I asked him.

"What do you mean, what's up with me, what's up with you!" He said quietly yelling.

"I just mean you've never been okay with going to the doctor," I said trying to explain.

"I do what I think is best," He answered. I was about to ask another question when we arrived at the room.

"Hello, how are we today?' said the doctor as she walked in.

"Okay, but I don't know about her." Said Tucker to the doctor.

"I'm fine, I think, just a headache," said Sam a little annoyed at Tucker's answer.

"Well we'll see about that, I'm going to ask you a few questions and young man I'm going to need you to verify her answers" Tucker and I both nodded.

"What is your name?" She asked me.

"Sam Manson," I answered.

"Kind of, her real name is Samantha but everyone calls her Sam" Tucker said.

"How old are you?" The doctor asked.

"14 and one week," I answered confidently.

"15 and one week," Tucker said annoyingly.

"What's his name?" She asked pointing to Tucker.

"Tucker," I said happily. Tucker nodded.

"What have you done today?" She asked next.

"I hung out with Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, and Tucker," I said smiling.

"I wouldn't know," Tucker said to the doctor.

"Where do you go to school?" The doctor asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Casper High," Tucker answered.

"What year?" The doctor asked quickly.

"Freshman," I guessed.

"Sophomore," Tucker said.

"So, you got 3 and a half out of the five questions that count wrong," she began.

"And a half?" I interrupted.

"Yes, the first question, your answer was both correct and incorrect," she answered.

"Okay," I said confusedly.

"How did you remember his name?" She asked pointing at Tucker.

"His fear of hospitals jogged my memory," I replied confidently.

"Where are your parents?" The doctor questioned.

"I don't know. Tucker, where are my parents?" I asked him

"Out of town, until next week," he replied calmly.

"Then, who's taking care of me?" I asked him nervously.

"Your grandmother, chill," he said trying to make me calm.

"Okay," I said and turned back to the doctor.

"Sam is it okay if I talk to Tucker in the hall?" she asked me with a calm sound in her voice.

"Yes, that is fine," I stated maturely.  
><strong><br>Tucker POV**

The doctor took me into the hall, I suspected that I did something wrong.

"Tucker," she began in a slow, steady voice.

"Yes? What is wrong with Sam!" I asked nervously.

"She has amnesia," The doctor said trying to sound comforting. I felt my jaw drop, even though I probably could have guessed it.

"How could this happen?" I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"I don't know. You could ask someone that's talked to her today," the doctor finally said, doing her best to sound reassuring.

"That explains almost everything." I said too quietly for her to understand.

"Excuse me, what?" The doctor asked me.

"Nothing, let's get back to Sam," I suggested.

"Alright," she said and opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>More to come.<strong>  
><strong>Peace, Love, Phantom,<strong>  
><strong>PhantomPhan67<strong>  
><strong>:D :P <strong>


	3. Fenton is Phantom

**Hey hey hey. I don't own Danny Phantom. Never have, never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>  
>The nurse and Tucker came into the room, "Hello," I said, sounding like if I didn't say something soon I'd explode.<p>

"Hello, Ms. Manson, you are free to go, but I suggest that you remain in the presence of Tucker for the time being," the doctor replied. I was about to reply to her, when Tucker grabbed my arm and started pulling me in the opposite way of where I thought my home was.

"Where are we going?" I asked Tucker.

"Danny's house," Tucker replied as we rounded the next corner.

"Right, what's his last name again?"

"Fenton," he answered. I looked up; he followed my glance to the Fenton Works sign above us.

"We're here." he said. I punched his arm lightly but hard enough to push him into the doorbell.

"Hello Tucker. Hello Sam." A woman in a bright blue jumpsuit said when she answered the door.

"Uh, hi." Sam said still distracted by the sign above them.

"Hi Mrs. F. Please forgive Sam for acting like she's never seen your house before. She has amnesia." Tucker explained.

"Oh my. How did that happen?"

"I don't know. I'm here to see if Danny does." Tucker explained.

"Well, he's upstairs. Go on up."

"Later Mrs. F." Tucker said going up the stairs with me following him.

"Hey guys." Said a boy in the room that we went into. I recognized him from earlier; I guessed that it was Danny.

"Hey Danny." Tucker said.

"Hello." I said simply.

"Danny, what happened to Sam today?" Tucker asked.

"Hmmm... We patrolled the town, ran into Ember, Skulker, Technus, and Vlad, she told me she loved me, she got zapped by Skulker, and then she broke my heart." he responded.

"Wait, go back. WHAT!" I yelled.

"You broke my heart?" Danny said confused.

"Before that." I said.

"We ran into Emb-" Danny began before I cut him off.

"After that." I said.

"You got zapped?"

"No, in the middle!"

"Oh, um, you told me you love me." he said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" I screeched.

"I probably should've mentioned this earlier, but Sam has amnesia." Tucker said.

"TUCKER!" Danny growled as his eyes gained a slight green tint

"What's up with your eyes?" I asked.

"I can't explain right now." He said as his eyes turned blue.

"You know who you kind of remind me of?" I asked Danny. At this point Mrs. Fenton walked into the room and set down a tray of water and pretzels. Then she left.

"No, who?" Danny asked picking up a glass of water and taking a sip.

"Danny Phantom." I said causing Danny to do a spit take and drop his glass of water.

"'Why do you say that? He asked nervously.

"A minute ago, when I thought that something was wrong with your eyes, I thought that they turned the same shade of green as his. You also have the same haircut as him. And, you kind of sound like him." I explained. I could see Danny tense up slightly. "But you must get that all the time."

"No, you're the first to say that." Danny said nervously. Sam opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't get the chance before Tucker cut her off.

'Is that the time!" He yelled noticing the clock which read 10:30

"We have school tomorrow!" Danny noted. Before he finished, Tucker ran away. I tried to go after him, but by the time I got outside it was pitch black and I couldn't see him.

"Let me take you home, Sam." Danny said from behind me.

"Do I have another choice?" I asked.

"Not really." He said with a ghost of a smile on his face. We began to walk in silence, after a few minutes, he broke it. "How are you feeling, Sam?"

"Good, I guess." I answered, he came a little closer and I unknowingly grabbed his hand and held it. "But did I really tell you that I love you?"

"Yeah, you did, why?"

"Why'd I say that?"

"I don't know, I was kind of hoping that you said it because you love me. When I said that I love you I meant it, regardless of if you feel the same way." He said sounding embarrassed.

"I need to think." I said noticing that I was holding his hand and released it.

"We're here. Do you want me to pick you up for school tomorrow?" He asked; I nodded. He kissed my cheek.

"You're Danny Phantom," I blurted out.

"How do you know?" He asked quickly.

"I'm not sure, it's not like I just pieced together a puzzle, I just remembered that you are." I explained, we were already at my house so he turned into Danny Phantom and flew away. I went inside and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Please review.<strong>  
><strong>Peace, Love, Phantom,<strong>  
><strong>PhantomPhan67<strong>  
><strong>:D :P <strong>


	4. Paulina and Dash

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! :D This is the second to last chapter. I'm really psyched about this story. I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

* * *

><p>My dream that night reminded me of two things, one, I'm a Goth, and two, I'm an Ultra- Recyclo- Vegetarian. Neither of these facts helped me with the Danny relationship problem.<p>

"Whatever," I said to myself, "maybe, I'll think of something at school. I'd better go get ready." I picked out a camouflage shirt from my closet along with black jeans with skulls and crossbones on them, some purple skull shaped earrings, and black combat boots. I picked up a spider shaped bag that looked as if it was a backpack and left. I went outside then I realized that I didn't know how to get anywhere from here, I sat on the bench on my front porch and waited for a few minutes, after about five minutes Danny Phantom sprang out of the ground in front of me.  
><strong><br>No POV**

"Hey Sam." He said.

"Hello, Inviso- bill." She replied attempting to keep a straight face.

"Of course, you can only remember a few things and that just had to be one of them." He said, but he was thinking 'You remember Inviso-bill, yet you can't remember telling me that you love me!'

"What time does school start?"

"8:35, in about 20 minutes, ready to go?" He asked, Sam nodded, and then he lifted her bridal style to the school.

'I could get used to flying.' Sam thought during the flight. They got to school at 8:20; Danny took Sam on a quick mini tour of the school. They went to first period which was History which they had together. After a few minutes Danny looked over at Sam and smiled at her. She gave him a slight smile back, a couple minutes after that he passed her a note in blue ink, the same shade of blue as his eyes. (Danny is underlined, Sam is bolded)

Hey Sam, Are you feeling any better?  
><strong><br>Nope. Who are the blond jock and shallow looking girl in front of us?**

Wow, you are a good judge of character. That's Paulina and Dash.  
><strong><br>Why'd they make fun of me earlier?**

They make fun of everyone. It's really a nuisance.  
><strong><br>Yeah. Danny, why haven't you told anyone about my amnesia?**

I'll tell you after school, class is about to end.

After school Sam's POV

"Hey Danny." I said as he approached my locker.

"Hey Sam, feeling any better? Remember anything?"

"I'm feeling a little bit better, and I know that Paulina is a shallow little witch."

"Well, that's good. Do you want a lift home?"

"I'd rather walk so that I can learn my way around."

"Then, shall we begin walking?"

"Yes, yes we shall." We began walking in silence, after a few minutes I got tired of the silence, so I broke it.

"Danny?" I said.

"Yeah, Sam?" He replied anxiously.

"Why are you keeping my amnesia a secret?"

"I am keeping it a secret because I know that it's only temporary." He lied.

"Seriously, why?"

"You know how Paulina and Dash were making fun of you?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"How they treated you was about 10 times nicer than they treat everyone else, and do you know why?"

"No, why?"

"It's because, you are the only person who has ever been brave enough to stand up for themself in front of them. If we told anyone that you had amnesia, it'd circle around to them and they'd _never_ give up on making your life into your own personal hell, until you got your full memory back as revenge. Besides, like I said, I know that your amnesia is only temporary."

"But, how are you sure that it's only temporary?"

"I'm not, but if my theory is correct one of two things will fully jog your memory. One of them might make you feel a bit uncomfortable, but it might work."

"Try me."

"The first is you can wait until your parents get home on Sunday, seeing loved ones may or may not help your memory."

"Sunday, that's still 6 days away, I want my memory back quickly! What's the other choice?"

"Um, we can kiss." He said while nervously rubbing his neck.

"Why would that work?"

"Never mind, it's stupid."

"Yes, it is. But tell me why you think it could work."

"It's just, if a kiss on the cheek reminded you that I'm Danny Phantom, I suspected that a full kiss would probably be able to fully jog your memory."

"You might be on to something, but I'd rather wait until Sunday. If worse comes to worse, we'll try."

"Okay." He said, but before he had a chance to continue, his ghost sense went off. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'll be here."

**Two minutes later**

"Wow, for once you're actually where I asked you to wait."

"I don't know where I am, thus I don't know where I'm going."

"Right, well, it was just the Box Ghost."

"Box Ghost? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of."

"I know, he's the ghost of all things rectangular and cardboard. And sometimes the ghost of bubble wrap."

"Shouldn't you change back?"

"Are you sure you don't want a ride the rest of the way?"

"I'm sure, I need to learn my way around without an escort."

"Okay, but since you still need one, shall we continue?"

"Sure, how far are we, if you don't mind my asking."

"It's right over there." He said pointing to a mansion a few streets away.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>One chapter left. :D PLEASE review. PLEASE!<strong>

**Peace, Love, Phantom,**

**PhantomPhan67**

**:D :P **


	5. Danny

**Hi, here's the last chapter. Hope you like it. :D**

* * *

><p>"Bye." We said simultaneously. I walked in the door.<p>

"Hello." Someone said when I entered the door scaring me. I pulled out the first thing I could find which was a baseball bat with a mini sticker that said Fenton on it. I turned to the source of the voice. It was a man and a woman with blonde hair that I didn't recognize along with my grandmother.

"Um... hi." I said.

"Sammy, your grandmother called us and told us you were acting weirder than usual." The woman said.

"We rushed home as fast as we could, anwhist do you have that baseball bat?" The man said.

"I don't really know. But there's nothing wrong, so if you don't mind I need to do my homework." I went upstairs. And went into my room. I took out my phone and went through my contacts until I found Danny's name. I called him.

"Hey Sam." He said when he answered.

"Hi Danny."

"What's wrong? You sound nervous."

"I'm fine, but there are people here and I have no idea who they are."

"Do you want me to come over?" He offered.

"Okay."

"Be right there."

I hung up and started pacing around my room. I didn't hear the doorbell ring or Danny come upstairs. He knocked on my bedroom door and I stopped pacing and opened the door.

"Sam, the people that you said were here... Did they have blonde hair?"

"Yeah, did you see them too?"

"I've seen them many times, they're your parents."

"Those are my parents?"

"Yeah. You didn't recognize them?"

"Nope."

"I guess we should try plan B." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"I guess I don't have another option."  
>He took my hands in his and pulled me towards him in a kiss. I began remembering things, I remembered the ghosts we fought, the fake- out make- outs, the fun times we shared, but most of all I remembered that I was I'm love with Danny Fenton, I kissed him back fiercely as if stating that my memory is back and I love you more than ever. After a few moments we broke the kiss.<p>

"I'm guessing my plan worked."

"I guess so. I love you Danny and thanks for putting up with me through this whole mess." I hugged him tightly. I never wanted to let go of him.

"It's not like I could've left you. I love you too much. I'm so glad that you're better."

"C'mon." I said grinning.

"Where?"

"Let's go defend our Lovebirds title." I gave him a quick kiss and dragged him outside.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. This is over. Did you like it?<strong>

**Peace, Love, Phantom,**

**PhantomPhan67**

**:D :P **


End file.
